


Pigii back ride

by velv_tte



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, get it nfkdjkd, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velv_tte/pseuds/velv_tte
Summary: You gives a sleeping Ruby a piggy back ride!





	Pigii back ride

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on here!! hope u like it!

She was carrying the sleeping Ruby on her back all the way to the Kurosawa household in the late afternoon, and You was more surprised about the fact that the girl was talking in her sleep. 

At first the redhead would utter sounds that reminded You of small animals, like a hamster or a rabbit. Gradually though, she'd speak short sentences, and as You walked as fast as she could without waking her, she stopped in her tracks suddenly when the redhead said:

"You-chan.."

You couldn't turn around to see if her eyes were open, but assumed she was probably still talking in her sleep, but decided to answer her anyway. "What is it Ruby-chan?" You walked slowly this time, finding herself paying close attention to Ruby's body against her back, and Ruby's slow, steady breathing. 

"Mm.. warm.." The girl tucked her head between You's shoulder and neck, and fell silently into slumber once more.

You smiled. "I'm glad," she whispered softly.

You wondered if Ruby would even remember this moment between them, but at least to You, it's something she won't forget so easily.

Epilogue:

"U-um You-chan, I'm sorry for making you carry me home!" Ruby bowed profusely, hoping for forgiveness. "Oneechan told me what happened, I'm really sorry!"

You laughed it off and hugged the girl. "Aw, it's no problem at all! Besides, you're really cute when you're sleeping you know!"

Ruby's face turned a deep red as she hoped You wouldnt feel her heart racing. "Y-you're cute too You-chan!" 

You laughed, and suddenly carried Ruby off the ground, prompting a squeak from the girl. "Well then you're the cutest!" Ruby couldn't help but giggle, and You thought it was the cutest sound she had ever heard.


End file.
